hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Movie Madness/Dialogues
Part One You, Julian, and Payton are at the mall one day when you pass by a film crew shooting at Coffee Express... A red-headed actor leans back in a chair, his feet up on the table. The camera rolls as he makes a phone call. Sebastian: Don't try your little sob story on me. It won't work. Pay up by Friday or else... well, you don't want to know what happens when you cross me. Payton: OMG! That's Sebastian Drake! Someone pinch me! MC: I'm sorry... who? Payton: He's this huge movie star who's been working for the past few years. He plays Bruce Vance aka the hottest bad boy in Rumors. MC: I don't think I've heard of that one before... Julian: Really? It's only the greatest TV show on right now! Payton: Julian! You're a fellow Rumorite? Julian: Uh, yeah. Hope got me hooked on it a while back. It's a good show... even if their football games are mad unrealistic. The director yells 'cut,' and Sebastian immediately takes his feet off the table. Payton: This is our chance! Let's go talk to him! Payton glances from you and Julian to the actor in the food court. MC: Hang on a sec, Payton. Maybe we shouldn't interrupt him... Julian: Yeah, he's not exactly known for being friendly. Payton: Aw, those are just rumors! I'm sure he'll like meeting cool fans like us. Come on! Payton runs up to Sebastian, with you and Julian right on her heels. Payton: Ohmygosh. Um, hi! Sebastian: Hi to you too...? Payton: You're Bruce Vance! I mean, Sebastian Drake! Who plays Bruce Vance. I love your character! Sebastian grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. Sebastian: Yeah, that's me. Guess my cover's blown. So you're fans of the show? Julian: Yeah. My sister got me into it. She's gonna flip when she hears I met you. MC: I've actually never watched your show, but I'm definitely going to now. Sebastian: Wicked. Appreciate you giving Rumors a shot. Means a lot to me. Payton: You know, you're nothing like your character. I mean, Bruce is kinda mean and hot, but you're super nice! Sebastian: Hey, don't judge an actor by his character. Bruce may be cunning and manipulative, but I'm just a regular guy... Like, when I go to the Oscars Governors Ball, I always head straight to the buffet for pizza! Payton: Ooh, that is so hashtag relatable! MC: Yeah... except for the Oscars part. Part Two Sebastian: Enough about me. What are you guys about? MC: Well, we all go to the same high school down the road. Payton: We're, like, all BFFs. If you only knew half of the crazy stuff we get into! Julian: Like the time we built a basketball team to save the school... Sebastian: That sounds like fun! Rumors is set in a high school, but I've never actually... been to one. Like, a real one that doesn't involve song-and-dance sequences, clique wars, and supermodel teachers. MC: How about you check out our school? Come shadow us for a day! Sebastian: Wait, for real? You'd be okay with that? Julian: For sure! You'd fit right in. Sebastian: All right. Yes, absolutely. I'm in. The next day, Sebastian stops by your theater class. You see him at the door and wave to him. Autumn: Psst. MC, who's that? He looks like that guy from the show Payton likes... MC: That's because it is him! Sebastian's shadowing me for a day. Sebastian: 'Sup? Happy to meet ya. Mr. Olson: Welcome, welcome! Today, were honing our improv skills. Who wants to go first? MC: I volunteer Sebastian! Sebastian: Only if you join me, MC. Payton: Can you play Bruce Vance in this? Sebastian: Heh. You got it. Lead the way, MC! Sebastian's attitude immediately darkens as he slides on his sunglasses and pulls up a chair onstage. You rush in from the wings toward Sebastian. MC: Bruce, I need to get this off my chest. What do you say? 1) I've always loved you! 2) You lied to me! MC: You lied to me! Sebastian takes his sunglasses off and lifts an eyebrow. Sebastian: Oh? Me... lie? Never! MC: Don't play coy with me. I know you're not the real Bruce Vance. Sebastian: About time someone figured it out. What gave it away? MC: You act too nice to be him. What'd you do with the real Bruce? Sebastian: Catch me first, then I'll tell. Sebastian winks at you, then runs offstage. You immediately chase after him. The class breaks out into a round of applause. Sebastian grins and takes a bow with you. Autumn: That was amazing, you guys! Sebastian: Thank you, thank you. We'll be here all day. Part Three As the school day continues, you and Sebastian walk out of math class... Sebastian: I know how imaginary numbers work, but I just can't get the hang of them... MC: Yeah, I always feel like something doesn't add up... Sebastian: So what's next? Physics, English, Defense Against the Dark Arts? MC: Lunch actually! Sebastian: Ooh, so the best time of the day! MC: C'mon, I want you to meet all my friends! You and Sebastian head to the cafeteria. Sebastian pauses at the entrance to take in the sight of crowded tables of students chitchatting away... Sebastian: So... where do we sit? MC: Wherever you want. You lead Sebastian the way. He stops at a table with Julian and a few other of your friends. Sebastian: Is it cool if we join you? Julian: Sure thing. Student Gov: This is perfect! We need an impartial judge to help settle a crucial debate! You and Sebastian are in the cafeteria eating with your friends. Student Gov: You're just in time. Nishan and I need someone to settle our argument. MC: Oh no. Don't tell me you guys are fighting over your favorite branch of government again. Nishan: Can you blame us? It's a timeless conundrum! Julian: Nish, just let it go. You're never gonna win the Student Gov over. Sebastian: For what it's worth... the legislative branch wins, hands down. Nishan: Aw, man! But the judicial branch has the cool robes! Student Gov: I like this newcomer. What's your name, good sir? Sebastian: Sebastian. Sebastian Drake. Student Gov: Welcome to the school, Sebastian. If you need anything, call on me. I'm happy to do my part as your elected representative! MC: That's the Student Gov for you. One of the best student council reps around. Part Four Sebastian: You know, I kinda expected some survival-of-the-fittest, clique against clique action... But everyone's so friendly! It's so chill. MC: Not exactly like the cutthroat world of show biz, huh? Sebastian: It's the total opposite. I could get used to this... MC: Well, don't get too comfy. Things can get pretty intense during soccer after school. Come on! After school, you and your friends are in the middle of an intense soccer match. Sebastian passes the ball to you. Sebastian: Go for the goal! It's open! MC: Nothing's gonna stop me now! Mascot: Gimme a S... T... E... A... L! What's that spell? Steal the ball! Gamer: Focus, Mascot! Keep your eyes on Sebastian. He's good. MC is mine! You dribble the soccer ball closer and closer to the net. The Slacker leans against the goal post. Slacker: You won't get past me... or maybe you will. Payton: Come on, MC! You've got this! The Gamer closes in on you, blocking your view of the goal. Sebastian is just across the field in prime position to shoot. Gamer: I have you now. What do you do? 1) Pass it to Sebastian. 2) Kick the ball yourself. MC: This is my shot. Gamer: Thanks for the gift! The gamer kicks it toward the other goal. It sails through the air... until Max stops it. Max: You didn't think to invite me to the party? Max, Kara, and more Hearst students march onto the soccer field, lining up across from your classmates. MC: What are you doing here, Max? Max: Is this how you treat all your guests? Sebastian: Uh... who are these guys? Gamer: Hearst. Imagine Bowser, Vader, and Alduin all rolled into one. Julian: Do yourselves a favor and go back to your school. Max and Kara saunter over to Sebastian. Max extends a hand to him. Max: The name's Max. What brings a famous celeb like Bruce Vance to a loser school like this? Kara: Yeah, you should come with us and be with your own kind. MC: Sebastian has a name. He's more than just Bruce Vance. Sebastian: Thanks for the offer, but I like my visit here so far. Everyone here is just awesome. And if you're trying to sell me on your school by insulting my friends? You're doing it wrong. Max: You'll regret it. Soon, you'll see that some schools are better than others. Nishan: Yeah, ours. There's a reason we left Hearst! MC: We've proven from time to time again that we're the better school! You start towards Max, just as Julian hefts the soccer ball in his hands... and Professor Edwin storms onto the field! Prof. Edwin: What is the meaning of this? Kara: Well, long story short... MC's to blame here, naturally. MC: What? You don't even go here! All these Hearst students just crashed our game-- Max: Woah. It's not like that. We just came to see Bruce-- MC: You mean, Sebastian? Professor Edwin, what happened here was-- Sebastian steps in front of you, shaking his head. Sebastian: It's okay, MC. You don't have to defend me. This was all my fault, Professor. Part Five Prof. Edwin: This is entirely your fault, you say? I find that hard to believe. And who are you? I don't recall that you're a student here. Sebastian: Never mind that. I want to take responsibility. Please. Prof. Edwin: Well, I'm glad that someone is. That's very admirable. I'll see you in detention, young man. As well as everyone else. You're not getting off the hook. Max: That's whatcha get when you mess with the Maxinator. Prof. Edwin: And I'd better not see any more unauthorized Hearst students here again. Kara: Yeah, whatever. As the Hearst students stalk away, Sebastian shoots you a grateful smile. Sebastian: I wanted to help you guys out, but it looks like we're in this together. MC: That's what friends do! We'll make the most of it. You and Sebastian sit in detention with Julian, Nishan, and Payton. Prof. Edwin: You all know the detention drill. Try not to set anything on fire... I'll be back to dismiss you in an hour. Professor Edwin leaves, and Payton immediately pulls out a batch of homemade cookies to pass around. MC: Mm. Double chocolate chunk. Sebastian: Is that peppermint in there? Payton: Yup! That's the secret ingredient... Payton's peppermint! As you finish your cookie, Nishan starts handing out blank pieces of paper. Sebastian: What's this for? Is this part of detention? Are we going to write lines? Nishan: What? No. It's for paper airplanes! The one that flies the farthest wins. Julian: The trick is to fly it completely straight. You don't want it to go too high or too low. Payton: And losers have to treat the winner to pizza! Everyone throw on my mark! Three... two... one... Go! How do you throw? 1) High 2) Straight* 3) Low *Pick this option to get 500 coins. Your airplane soars straight through the air, landing just an inch farther than Sebastian's! MC: Woo! I win! Sebastian: Aw, man. I was so close! You're flying high, MC! As your friends cheer, you notice Sebastian glance at his phone. He frowns and mutters to himself. Sebastian: Of course... Part Six MC: I'm sorry that Max got us in trouble during the soccer match. I know you wanted to experience a regular, real life high school... Sebastian: No, don't apologize. This whole day has been awesome... Sebastian glances back at his phone. He frowns, then shakes his head. MC: What's up? Sebastian: It's... never mind. I don't want to get you down. MC: No, it's fine. I want to know. Sebastian looks back at your friends in detention, then sighs. MC: What's wrong? Sebastian: It's... it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm one hundred percent fine. Totally cool. MC: For an actor, you're not very good at hiding your feelings. Sebastian: Ouch. Well, the thing is... Sebastian slides his phone over to you... MC:'Need you on set in an hour. Get a move on!' MC: You have to leave? Sebastian: Duty calls. But I don't want this day to end... Honestly, I've loved every minute here. I got to do improv with my classmates, eat lunch in a real cafeteria, throw paper airplanes in detention... Most people I meet keep me at arm's length. They think I'm just like my character, Bruce Vance... a mean tough guy. MC: That's crazy! What do you say? 1) Bruce Vance is awesome! 2) You're nothing like that! MC: You're nothing like that! You're, like, one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Seriously, you and Bruce are night and day. And if you don't believe me, ask anyone you've met today! Sebastian: Thanks, MC. I appreciate it. You know, I thought I just wanted the real high school experience, but what I really wanted was... friends. People who liked me for me. People who weren't afraid of me because I play a bad boy on TV. It was nice while it lasted. MC: But... it doesn't have to end! Sebastian: I go back to filming soon. MC: No, I mean... what if you joined our school? You can act and go to school! Part Seven MC: Plenty of actors do both. I don't see why you can't... Sebastian: That's true. I love my career, but maybe I can balance that with being a normal high school student... Sebastian looks out the classroom window, where your classmates are hanging out on the quad. Sebastian smiles wistfully. Sebastian: I'd really like to come back. This feels... right. A week later you and Payton arrive at school early one morning. You spot Sebastian filming a scene from Rumors outside. He leans against a red pickup truck talking on the phone Sebastian: Listen, Trish... Payton whispers to you Payton: Ooh, he’s talking to Bruce’s on-again, off-again girlfriend for the past two seasons. She’s like my favourite character. I ship Truce so hard. MC: Clearly, I need to catch up on Rumors. Payton: I’m holding you to that. We can marathon this weekend You and Payton fall silent as the director motions for the scene to begin Sebastian: People see the worst because they expect it, and I hate to disappoint. Just go. Leave like everyone else I love. Don’t waste your pity on me. I don’t need it. I’m Bruce Vance. Once the scene is over, Sebastian jogs over to you. Sebastian: Hey! Ready for class? MC: Don’t you have more to film? Sebastian: Nah, not today. I can’t be late for my first day of school! Sebastian throws his arms around you and Payton. The three of you walk up the school steps as the bell rings Sebastian: I’m so psyched! I can’t believe this is happening! Payton: it totally is. So what did you think of last night’s chemistry homework? Sebastian: Oh no. Homework. I knew I was forgetting something MC: Don’t worry. We’ll get you caught up in no time. Category:Browse